My Best Birthday
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Fic ZhouRy yang khusus kupersembahkan sebagai kado ultah Henry-oppa.  Oneshoot.  YAOI.  Don't like don't read.


**My Best Birtday**

**By : **Ela-Kyuhyunnie

**Pairing** : ZhouRy

***Henry PoV***

"Henli-yaah! Banguuun~!" Terdengar suara umma yang menggelegar dari bawah sana. Membangunkanku dari mimpi yang entah tak tahu apa. Atau..memang aku tak bermimpi apa-apa yah? Yah, terserahlah, tapi yang kutahu, kalau aku tak segera menjawab 'panggilan' dari ummaku, bisa dipastikan sesaat lagi akan terdengar...

BRAKK!

Aigooo~, kasihan sekali pintu kamarku yang tengah dibuka dengan kasar oleh ummaku.

"Bangun Henli-yah!" Umma terdiam sedetik melihatku. "Kalau sudah bangun, jawab panggilan umma dong! Jadinya kan umma tak perlu capek-capek naik ke atas untuk membangunkanmu. Ini semua sangat tak baik untuk kesehatan kulit umma." Cerocos umma panjang lebar yang membuatku menghela naafas maklum.

"Mianhae umma-ku yang cantik." Ucapku sambil bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan memeluk umma. "Lagipula umma, biarpun kulit umma keriput, tapi pastinya appa akan tetap cinta sama umma heechurellaku ini." Lanjutku sambil melepas pelukanku dan bergegas mauk ke kamar mandi sebelum...

"HANNIEEE~ Lihatlah kelakuan nae aegya! Dia jadi usil sepertimu tahu!"

"Hihihihihi~ " aku hanya tertawa saja melihat betapa ekspresifnya umma. api jangaan salah, biarpun aku sering menggoda umma, aku sangat menyayanginya, sekaligus menakutinya sih. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, ummaku memang cantik dari luar, tapi seperti kata pepatah 'don't judge the book from it cover', jangan pula menilai sikap ummaku selalu secantik wajahnya.

Ummaku yang seorang namja –yang memiliki rahim hingga bisa melahiranku ke dunia ini- kalau marah sangat mengerikan. Pernah sewaktu dulu, saat aku pulang larut tanpa kabar bersama Wookie –sahabat terbaikku—begitu mencapai rumah, aku dihadapkan pada umma, -dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat sungguh mengerikan- yang melempariku dengan tas-tas yang berisikan semua baju-bajuku, disertai ucapan 'Kalau memang sudah tak ingat rumah, tak usah pulang saja sekalian!'. Dan karena aku ini sangat menyayangi umma-appaku,dan cukup ketakutan melihat betapa marahnya umma, akhirnya aku menangis dan meminta maaf pada umma. Dan kemarahan umma baru bisa reda saat appa –yang baru pulang bekerja dan mengetahui kejadian itu- membantuku menenangkan umma. Itu adalah hari yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupku!

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal appa, aku cukup heran dengannya yang begitu sabar menghadapi sikap labil umma. Appa yang memang berdarah cina, -dan mewariskannya padaku- berkebalikan dari umma. Appa lebih lembut dan berpikir panjang dalam menyikapi semua hal. Mungkinkah itu yang menyebabkan mereka bisa cocok begitu? Keras dengan lembut. Meledak-ledak dan kalem. Sungguh membuatku iri saja.

Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Tan Henry. Appaku, -yang tadi dipanggil Hannie- bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng. Dan ummaku bernama Kim Heechul, atau yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Tan Heechul karena ia menikah dengan appa pastinya. Aku ini seorang namja biasa yang hanya saja mempunyai 2 orang namja yang menjadi appa-ummaku. Dan yang pasti, sekarang ini aku tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Ya, aku adalah seorang siswa sehat yang tengah mengenyam pendidikan di Neul Param Senior High School. Sekolah umum yang memiliki sedikit 'kelainan' yang menurutku cukup menguntungkanku. Mau tahu apa yang ku maksud dengan 'kelainan' di sekolahku? Tak perlu kujelaskan sekarang karena nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri. Yang pasti sekarang ini aku harus cepat-cepat turun untuk sarapan kalau tak mau terlambat ke sekolah.

BBRRRMM! BRRRRMM!

Aish! Suara itu lagi! Padahal aku baru saja menyuapkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutku!

"Henli-chagi, sepertinya Zhou Mi sudah datang." Ucap appa memberitahuku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban karena mulutku masih penuh dengan roti.

"Henli-yah! Cepatlah! Zhou Mi sudah menunggumu di luar!" bentak umma yang dengan sukses membuatku tersedak saking kagetnya.

"Gomawo appa." Ucapku setelah aku meminum air yang disodorkan appa padaku. Appa memang the best deh!

"Chullie, jangan mengagetkan Henli begitu. Dia jadi tersedak kan." Tegur appa lembut.

"Aigoo, mian Henli-chagi. Umma hanya tak enak kalau membuat Zhou Mi kelamaan menunggumu, chagi." Ucapan umma membuatku mendengus kesal saja. Memangnya, kenapa kalau koala merah itu menunggu lama di luar. Siapa suruh dia datang kepagian! Lagipula, menyebalkan sekali karena umma terlihat lebih menyayangi koala merah jelek itu dibandingkan aku, yang notabene adalah anaknya sendiri!

"Aku berangkat dulu appa, umma." Pamitku sambil mengecup pipi masing-masing dari orang tuaku. Umma balas memelukku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Haaah, salah satu ritual pagi yang akan kulihat lagi adalah umma yang menangis dan appa yang tengah menenangkan umma. Kata appa, umma memang selalu merasa terharu tiap kali aku mengecup pipinya. Karena aku adalah anak yang awalnya tak pernah terpikir akan bisa didapatkan oleh mereka. Aku adalah keajaiban Tuhan yang diberikan kepada umma, jadi umma bersikap seperti itu. Selalu menangis karena terlalu bahagia tiap paginya, dan appa akan selalu sabar menenangkan umma. Jadi, lebih baik kutinggalkan saja mereka saja, sebelum koala merah itu bosan dan terpaksa menyusulku ke dalam rumah.

Kutekankan sekali lagi, sebenarnya aku hanyalah namja biasa yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja. Namun semuanya berubah karena namja yang tengah memboncengkanku ini. Namja koala merah setinggi tiang listrik inilah yang membuat kehidupan sekolahku menjadi 'tak biasa'.

Ah, mungkin perlu kuperkenalkan. Namja -yang sekarang pinggangnya tengah kupeluk erat karena ia mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi batas normal- ini adalah Zhou Mi atau Mimi-gege. Namja yang juga berdarah cina ini adalah seorang berandalan kelas kakap di tempatku bersekolah. Bahkan bisa dibilang, ia, bersama dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah pembuat onar di sekolah. Hanya saja, karena orangtua Yesung adalah penyokong dana sekolah mereka, sedangkan Mimi-ge dan Kyuhyun adalah siswa terpandai di sekolah mereka, jadinya sekolah akhirnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkan mereka bertiga bertingkah sesuka mereka.

Dan jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa biang onar sekolahku itu memboncengkanku ke sekolah, itu karena Mimi-ge.. umm... bagaimana mengatakannya ya... dia... Mimi-ge itu... adalah... dia adalah... umm... dia itu... namjachinguku! Aiish~ hanya mengatakannya dalam hati saja mukaku jadi terasa panas begini! Aku malu sekaliiii /

Eh? Kalian ingin tahu bagaiamana ceritanya aku bisa... umm... jadian dengan Mimi-gege? Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan.

Awalnya aku bahkan tak mengenal namja yang bernama Zhou Mi. Aku hanya tahu kalau 3 namja itu sangat terkenal dan di puja oleh seluruh siswa sekolah ini, baik oleh namja maupu yeoja. Yah, meskipun kata teman-temanku mereka bertiga itu keren dan tampan sekali, tapi aku jelas-jelas tak menyukai para berandalan. Orang-orang yang menyombongkan kekuatan mereka dengan memukuli yang lebih lemah! Cih! Menjijikkan!

Aku yang saat itu begitu membenci mereka, sering mengumpat mereka di depan Ryeowook -Wookie- dan Sungmin –Minnie- yang notabene adalah sahabatku. Dan lucunya, aku mengumpat mereka, tanpa tahu kalau kedua sahabatku adalah namjachingu dari dua diantara mereka! Yah, memang, karena saat itu posisiku adalah siswa baru disana, dan aku tak tahu kalau ternyata sahabat baruku itu adalah para namjachingu dari penguasa sekolah itu.

Yang paling memalukan saat itu adalah sewaktu aku berpapasan dengan Mimi-ge, dan pada detik itu juga aku langsung jatuh cinta pada ketampanannya. /

Jangan salahkan aku yang terkesan begitu gampangan ya! Tapi salahkan saja wajah tampan dan cool dari Mimi-ge, beserta dengan surai merah menyala yang makin menonjolkan ketampanannya itu, yang membuatku begitu terpesona padanya. Dan saat aku menceritakan tentang namja bersurai merah menyala pada kedua sahabatku, mereka langsung tersenyum-senyum mencurigakan. Aku –yang saat itu tak tahu apa-apa- dengan santainya memuji-muji ketampanan Mimi-ge, tanpa tahu kalau setelah itu kedua sahabatku mempertemukanku dengan namja itu.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu, saat itu aku ingin mati saja rasanya! Wookie dan Minnie yang awalnya hanya bilang kalau ingin jalan ke taman bermain, ternyata malah mengadakan triple date bersama Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Mimi-ge! Mereka berdua malah pergi berpasang-pasangan, meninggalkanku berduaan saja dengan namja yang baru di saat itu kuketahui bernama Zhou Mi, dan orang yang sama dengan berandalan yang tak kusujai itu.

Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, setelah akhinya kami saling mengenal, Zhou Mi menyatakan cintanya padaku! Dia berkata kalau sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui tentangku sudah lama. Ia menyukaiku yang terlihat imut dalam pandangannya. Selain itu, ia juga menyukai pipi tembemku yang semakin terlihat seperti kue mochi saat aku tersenyum. Dan wajahku memerah malu ketika Zhou Mi bilang ia tak berani mendekatiku karena berdasarkan cerita Wookie dan Minnie, katanya aku sangat membencinya. Dan aku lamgsung menyelanya dengan mengaatakan kalau aku tak membencinya, tapi hanya membenci status berandalan yang tersemat kepadanya. Dan selama kami saling mengenal, aku mengetahui kenyataan kalau Mimi-ge tak sama seperti yang sering aku dengar. Ia bukan tipe namja yang dengan seenak jidat memukuli orang lain hanya untuk pamer kekuatan.

Mukaku tak bisa lebih merah lagi saat dia melanjutkan ceritanya, mengenai Wookie dan Minnie yang terus memberikan laporan tentang kegiatanku setiap harinya, hingga saat akhrinya aku mendadak jatuh cinta pada namja bersurai merah terang.

Saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, aku langsung tertunduk melihat senyum jahilnya. Baru kali ituaku merasakan perasaan malu yang sangat besar, hingga aku berharap ada lubang tempat untukku bersembunyi! Bisa dipastikan, jika Zhou Mi tak memegang tanganku, aku pasti sdah berlari meniggalkannya karena tak kuat menahan rasa malu yang membuncah dalam dada.

Namun untuk saat ini, aku sangat bersyukur karena waktu itu Mimi-ge memegang erat tanganku, karena kalau tidak begitu, aku tak bisa mendengarkan ucapan terakhirnya yang memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingunya /

Aah, hari-hari setelah hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Sikap semua orang di sekolah berubah drastis saat mereka tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Zhou Mi. Para guru tak pernah lagi memarahiku, dan teman-temanku jadi bersikap segan padaku. Sedangkan para yeoja yang fujoshi, selalu mengikuti kami dengan diam-diam, dan membuat majalah mini tentang kami, yang berisikan KyuMin, YeWook dan ZhouRy moment. Aku jadi baru menyadari, kenapa rasanya tak pernah ada yang mengganggu sewaktu aku, Wookie dan Minnie kemana-mana bertiga. Tentu saja mereka semua tahu kalau Wookie dan Minnie itu namjachingu Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang ditambah aku yang menjadi... umm... namjachingu dari Mimi-ge, lengkaplah sudah label tak boleh diganggu yang tersemat pada kami.

Sudah kubilang, sekolahku itu aneh. Dan inilah yang kumaksud dengan keanehan sekolahku. Biasanya, mana ada sekolah yang mengizinkan siswanya menjalin hubungan antara namja dengan namja? Hanya sekolahku saja, sepertinya, yang memberikan kebebasan untuk itu. Dan aku cukup bersyukur aku bersekolah di tempat ini.

Dan omong-omong soal sekolah, kenapa rasanya lama sekali ya, kami sampai di sekolah? Bukankah dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan dari Mimi-ge –panggilan sayangku untuk Zhou Mi- kami akan sampai di sekolah kurang dari sepuluh menit? Aku ingin sekali mengecek kemanakah kami, tapi aku terlalu takut memperhatikan jalanan karena pasti aku akan jadi histeris melihat kecepatan motor Mimi-ge. Aigooo, eottohkkae?

"Mochi, kau mau terus memelukku sampai kapan? Aku sih tak masalah kau terus memelukku, tapi nanti akan kupastikan kau tak bisa jalan karena 'kumakan'" Ucapan Mimi-ge membuatku terdiam beberapa saat. Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-katanya, dan aku langsung melepas pelukanku saat sudah bisa mengerti maksud Mimi-ge sepenuhnya.

"Mimi-ge mesum!"teriakku sambil cepat-cepat turun dari motor sporty biru milik Mimi-ge. Tepat sat aku menginjakkan kaki di tanah, aku segera memperhatikan sekeliling. Alisku berkerut saat mendapati kami berhenti di sebuah butik milik salah satu sepupu Mimi-ge. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja karena begitu kami jadian, aku jadi sering kemana-mana bersama Mimi-ge, termasuk ke butik ini.

"Mimi-ge, kenapa kesini? Bukankah kita harus ke sekolah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hari ini kita bolos, Mochi-chagi." Jawab Mimi-ge santai, berbeda sekali denganku yang langsung terheran-heran. Soalnya, jarang sekali Mimi-ge mengajakku bolos. Kalaupun bolos, pasti Mimi-ge bolosnya bersama Kyu dan Yesung.

"Bolos? Wae?" kejarku pada Mimi-ge

"Sudahlah Mochi, kau diam saja dan ayo cepat masuk. Barbie Hsu-meimei sudah menunggumu didalam." Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Mimi-ge mendorongku masuk ke dalam butik, dan aku gantian di oper kepada Barbie Hsu-meimei. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti saja ucapan meimei yang menyuruhku untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kau puas, Mimi?" ucap Barbie-meimei pada Mimi-ge sambil mempertunjukkan diriku yang sekarang memakai baju kasual yang lucu, yang makin mempertonjolkan keimutanku. Mimi-ge hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum puas.

"Ayo Mochi." Ajak Mimi-ge padaku sambil menarik tanganku, dan menyerahkan helm padaku. Aku hanya menuruti ajakan Mimi-ge, dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku kembali memeluk Mimi-ge erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahku di punggungnya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Mochi. Turunlah." Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati kami yang ternyata telah berhenti di depan taman bermain. Taman bermain yang sama, dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Mimi-ge dan melakukan triple date dengan KyuMin dan YeWook.

"Ayo kita main sepuasnya~!" ajak Mimi-ge yang langsung menarikku ke tempat penjualan tiket. Dan seharian ini kuhabiskan bersama Mimi-ge mencoba setiap wahana yang ada di taman bermain ini. Dari roller coaster, halilintar, kora-kora, sampai rumah hantu pun kami masuki -meskipun berakhir dengan aku yang mencengkeram erat lengan Mimi-ge dan merengek ingin keluar ="=

"Aigooo~ indah sekali~" seruku senang saat menatap sunset dari dalam bianglala. Pemandangan sunset yang kulihat kali ini sungguh sangat indah. Mungkinkah karena aku bersama Mimi-ge? kata orang, kalau kita bersama orang yang kita cintai, semua hal akan terlihat lebih ~ aku jadi malu sendiri dengan kata-kataku /

"Ne, pemandangan yang indah." Sahut Mimi-ge yang membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa menatapku begitu Mimi-ge?" tanyaku bingung sekaligus malu karena saat ini Mimi-ge menatapku sambil tersenyum manis, yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang saja.

"Karena saat ini aku menatap pemandangan paling indah di dunia." Jawaban Mimi-ge membuat mukaku memanas. Aigooo~, pasti saat ini mukaku merah! Dan aku semakin tak bisa menatap balik Mimi-ge ketika ia dengan santainya melanjutkan "Dan pemandangan itu semakin indah saja dengan rona merah yang menjalari wajah manismu, Mochi."

"Mi..Mimi-ge gombal~!" sahutku tergagap, karena tak biasanya mimi-ge bertingkah romantis seperti ini.

Mimi-ge tak menyahuti ucapanku, dan itu membuat kami berdua berada dalam keheningan yang membuatku canggung. Sungguh, aku sangat tak biasa di puji Mimi-ge seperti ini. Rasanya malu sekali~ /

Aku tersentak kaget saat kurasakan sekelilingku bergoyang (author ingetin lagi, mereka lagi di bianglala yah). Dan saat mengangkat wajah, kudapati wajah tampan Mimi-ge berada tepat di depanku. Aigooo~, Mimi-ge sekarang ini berlutut didepanku yang makin menundukkan wajah karena tak kuat mendapati pemandangan indah berupa wajah tampan Mimi-ge persis di hadapanku.

"Mochi... ah bukan, Henli, angkat wajahmu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan makin menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak tahu pasti seperti apa raut mukaku saat ini. Yang kutahu, pasti akan terlihat memalukan sekali!

"Mi..Mimi-ge..." lirihku saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengangkat daguku, membuat wajahku –mau tak mau- jadi terangkat, dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Mimi-ge. Jantungku berdetak keras dan semakin keras saja, mengalirkan seluruh darah ke wajahku, hingga wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus siap saji.

"Saranghae~" Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat itu selesai, wajah Mimi-ge semakin dekat, dan bibirnya tepat mengunci bibirku. Mimi-ge menciumku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Membuatku terbuai dengan ciumannya, sampai tak sadar dengan apa yang Mimi-ge lakukan pada tangan kiriku.

"Ap-apa ini?" ucapku sambil mendorong Mimi-ge menjauh saat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiriku. Aku segera mengangkat tangan kiriku, dan kedua manik mataku membulat sempurna saat mendapati sebuah cincin perak dengan sebuah permata biru di bagian tengahnya.

"Saranghae... dan Saengil Chukkae, my Mochi~" jawab Mimi-ge sambil mengangkat tangan kiriku, dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya. Air mataku langsung menetes saat kurasakan bibir Mimi-ge menyentuh lembut cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku.

"Mi..hiks..Mimi-ge~"

"Sssh... sudah, jangan menangis lagi Mochiku sayang..." Kurasakan tangan kekar Mimi-ge mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipiku. Aku memiringkan wajah dan menggesekkan pipiku di tangan Mimi-ge yang menyentuhku dengan lembut.

"Na do... na do saranghae, Zhou Mi-gege~" balasku sambil menatap Mimi-ge dan tersenyum lembut.

"Mi-hmmph—" ucapanku tak sempat terselesaikan ketika kurasakan tangan Mimi-ge berpindah ke belakang kepalaku, dan menariknya cepat. Dan yang kutahu setelahnya adalah bibir Mimi-ge yang kembali mengunci bibirku dengan cepat.

"Saranghae~" ucap Mimi-ge disela-sela ciuman kami. 'Na do Mimi-ge' sahutku dalam hati karena saat ini bibirku tengah di tutup oleh bibir Mimi-ge. Lama kami berciuman, dan sekarang kurasakan paru-paruku berteriak minta diisi oleh oksigen. Tanganku yang tadinya mencengkeram kemeja depan Mimi-ge, sekarang mengepal dan berusaha mendorong Mimi-ge. Dan untunglah Mimi-ge mengerti maksudku, dan ia melepaskan bibirku.

"Hah..hah..hah.. Mi-Mimi-ge ap-hmpph—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, bibir Mimi-ge kembali mengunci bibirku. Dan kali tak seperti tadi, bibir Mimi-ge sekarang memberikan lumatan-lumatan pada bibir atas dan bawahku, sementara aku hanya bisa mendesah atas perlakuan Mimi-ge padaku. Tanganku yang semula mengepal, kembali mengendur, dan kali ini kembali mencengkeram kemeja depan Mimi-ge dengan kuat.

"Ahmm... Mi-mmh... ge-hmph." Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Mimi-ge yang semakin lama semakin bernafsu. Ini bukan ciuman pertama kami, namun memang baru kali ini Mimi-ge memainkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Dan itu membuatku sedikit melayang... dan sedikit takut.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Mimi-ge tak ingin melepaskanku. Karena buktinya tangan kanan Mimi-ge yang ada di belakang kepalaku semakin erat menahan kepalaku agar tak bergerak, dan tangan Mimi-ge yang satunya, melingkar di punggungku dengan erat, seolah tak membiarkanku lari dari dirinya.

"Ahh~ Mi-mmh... Ummh~" desahku pasrah saat lidah Mimi-ge mulai masuk kedalam mulutku, menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutku yang basah dan panas. Aku merasakan lidah Mimi-ge menjalar kemana-mana, dan aku hanya bisa terus dan terus mendesah saat lidah Mimi-ge menyapa barisan gigi dan juga menyapu langit-langit mulutku. Membuat saliva menetes dari kedua bibir kami yang tengah berpagutan liar.

Tak bisa kuhitung lagi berapa lama Mimi-ge bermain dengan mulutku. Yang kutahu hanyalah saat ini paru-paruku kembali tak tahan lagi. Aku mendorong keras Mimi-ge, dan sekarang ini mulutku terbuka mengais-ngais oksigen yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh paru-paruku.

"Hah...hah..hah... Haakhhmph" kembali usahaku menghirup oksigen terhenti, karena bibir Mimi-ge kembali melumat bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Kali ini kedua tangan Mimi-ge memeluk erat pinggangku, membuat tubuh kami berdua merapat tanpa ada sela yang memisahkan. Kurasakan lidah Mimi-ge meyapa lidahku, menggodaku, dan sekarang seolah 'menantang'ku untuk meladeninya. Kekurangan oksigen dan kenikmatan yang sangat sudah menutupi akal sehatku, hingga saat ini lidahku dengan sepenuh hati berusaha membalas perlakuan Mimi-ge. Namun karena kali ini adalah french kiss pertamaku, tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuatku kewalahan untuk mengimbangi lidah Mimi-ge yang bergerak lincah di dalam mulutku.

Aku mulai menggerak-gerakkan kepalaku -karena lagi-lagi aku hanyalah manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bisa bertahan hidup- berusaha melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dariku. Dan kali ini sepertinya Mimi-ge tahu benar kalau aku sedang membutuhkan oksigen, jadi ia melepaskan bibirku, dan membiarkanku menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

"A-aaakh~ Mimi-ge..ummh...ap-apa-aakh~ uummhh~~" kali ini desahan-desahan erotis meluncur bebas dari bibirku ketika kurasakan bibir Mimi-ge menggerayangi leherku. Mimi-ge menjilat, mencium dan menghisap kuat leherku, membuatku merasakan perasaan geli bercampur nikmaat yang sangat memabukkan.

"Aargh! Ap-appo..ummh..." Teriakku saat Mimi-ge menggigit leherku, yang dilanjutkan dengan jilatan dan hisapannya, yang pasti akan meninggalkan jejak merah yang tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Tanganku berpindah meremas surai merah Mimi-ge saat kenikmatan makin melanda diriku. Tanpa kusadari sekarang ini posisi kami sudah berubah, menjadi aku yang bersandar pada kursi,dan Mimi-ge sekarang tengah menunduk ke arah leherku.

Dan yang terbersit di kepalaku sekarang adalah : apakah kami akan 'melakukan'nya sekarang? Di tempat ini? Andwae! Aku tak mau~!

Cepat-cepat kudorong kepala Mimi-ge menjauh dari leherku.

"Wae Mochi?" tanya Mimi-ge yang membuatku merinding. Bukan merinding karena takut atau kedinginan. Tapi merinding senang saat melihat tatapan berlumur nafsu dan cinta yang ditunjukkan Mimi-ge kepadaku, beserta suara rendah yang sangat sexy dan sungguh menggodaku.

"Ap-apakah kita... akan 'melakukannya' sekarang?" tanyaku gugup.

"Wae? Apakah kau tak mau, Mochi?" tanya Mimi-ge sambil kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke perpotongan kepala dan bahuku, membuatku kembali mendesah lembut.

"Bu-mmh...bukannya tak mau... tapi..ummh... jangan disini... Mimi-ge~" sahutku dengan wajah semerah tomat yang sangat merah.

Kurasakan kekagetan dari Mimi-ge, dan ia segera menatap wajahku, dan aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya. Mimi-ge segera membereskan penampilanku dan duduk di sampingku. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik lirih "Aku sudah memesan kamar di hotel di dekat sini, dan aku tak sabar menunggu bianglala ini selesai berputar karena aku ingin segera 'menyantap'mu chagiya~"

E.N.D

hyaaa~ author gak beres ini malah ngepost fic tentang ZhouRy, padahl fic yang YeWook juga belom kelar. Habisnya, author kan juga mau ikut ngerayain ultahnya nae Mochi-oppa~~

hehehehe, kalo suka, mohon kasi ripiuw yaa~

GOMAWO~~


End file.
